Eternity For You
by Aojiroi Emura
Summary: Sesshomaru is a demon lord living in hiding in the modern day Japan, after a harsh war against demons happened in the feudal era after Naraku's death and the first love of his life Kaname Kururugi returned to her own time.
1. Chapter 1

**BY: Aojiroi Emura **

**Authoer Note: **This is a Kaname and Sesshomaru pairing for the game Secret of the cursed mask/犬夜叉 呪詛の仮面 alright. ^^ They are my favorite pairing the game and I know this story is a bit weird but I just started writing it with the thought of the Time Traveler's wife in mind kind of thing except he's lived through all those years waiting for Kaname to be born into the world so when she goes into the feudal era with Utsugi's shikigami, he can convince her to stay there with him forever by finding the shards of the shikon jewel and in the end making a wish upon the jewel to keep her there and maybe even turn himself mortal for her. :O

Disclaimer: I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**Mid 1900's**

Being a demon lord in modern day Japan isn't an easy task. I've seen centuries of history and many of my own kind slaughtered by man. Many that share my secret are either with me or against me. Since the fall of the demon Naraku back in the 12th century of Japan's history, though the days of the demons were of the darker ages and are mostly not written down in history books or even remember much. If anything most people find them to be nothing but mere myths and legends. If that's the case for you then I guess you could say I'm a living legend. Especially since it was myself and a mere human girl from another time that had defeated Naraku.

As for not being discovered, that part was easy. As the years rolled by I did my best to transition my looks to blend in with the current time era and society. Though it was at first something that I really did not approve of, but I only have one goal in my mind. And until I find her again I'm not going to let myself die off with the rest of my kind. After losing Rin, a young human girl who I had saved from death, had passed on after old age, I felt empty with nothing to protect. My loyal servant Jaken had been some of the first demons to be slaughtered simply because they couldn't not blend in with human kind in any way.

Though there are stories that some evolved into smaller creatures like frogs and insects. However by doing that they lost their voice and in some cases their ability to process thoughts. To blend in I had to cut my silver hair into a modern day hair style. I learned to cover up my demon markings on my face with what the humans called cover up. As for making long term companions, I tend to skip over that unless they are another demon. At least that is how I've been staying un detected. Being a demon lord in this day and age is nothing compared to the thrill it used to be when you slashed the humans throats and destroyed their villages. There's nothing thrilling in this modern world at all. By the way, I am the demon lord Sesshomaru, the western lands used to be my domain.

I'd like to be able to someone all that but if I did that then it could be the end of me. At least with the governments patrol units that go out in secret to collect at random people how have been suspected of being a demon. Which is why when I find her the Shikigami girl, I'm planning to tell her something that I never got the chance to say all those years ago and maybe this time around I'll be able to change the past and keep her with me. Maybe this time…

~ end of Chapter 1 ~

Please R and R! ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

**BY: Aojiroi Emura **

**Authoer Note: **This is a Kaname and Sesshomaru pairing for the game Secret of the cursed mask/犬夜叉 呪詛の仮面 alright. ^^ They are my favorite pairing the game and I know this story is a bit weird but I just started writing it with the thought of the Time Traveler's wife in mind kind of thing except he's lived through all those years waiting for Kaname to be born into the world so when she goes into the feudal era with Utsugi's shikigami, he can convince her to stay there with him forever by finding the shards of the shikon jewel and in the end making a wish upon the jewel to keep her there and maybe even turn himself mortal for her. :O

Disclaimer: I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**1990**

Her scent has come into the air again carried by the gentle breezes of spring. Not being able to run like I normally would have back in the old days is really revolting. Why do humans have to walk so slow. Boarding the bus I stood waiting for the stop to be called out. After the sixth stop the bus driver finally called over the intercom.

"Next Stop Kururugi Shrine." It was time; the bus came to a screeching holt as I followed the crowd off the bus. Some event must be going on there for there to be so many people. Walking up the shrine's steps I felt my heart catch as I saw what looked like the High priest of the Shrine and his new born baby daughter. Resuming my previous composure I walked up to him and his wife.

"There's a big crowd here…" I stated a little coldly as my eyes kept averting back down to the little girl wrapped in the pink blanket. Her hazelnut eyes seemed to gleam at me while a small smile played on her little lips. This was my girl, the one I've been waiting for the last couple centuries.

"The annual doll festival. We hold it every year but this year is even better because the newest addition to our family is here with us." He told me as she noticed my glance down towards the young girl.

"Congratulations." I told him in monotone, "What did you both name her?" I found myself asking though I knew the answer already. After all when you wait for what seems like an eternity for that one person you were never able to forget about, you can't help but ask dumb questions. If it gave me more time to be that close to her then it was worth it.

"Kaname, it was my wife's idea though. Personally I was in favor of the name Utsugi, since the name hasn't been used in the family for years." He answered me with a bit of a chuckle; I didn't pay attention to his wife who might have been glaring at him for some reason. Maybe for telling a stranger so many things. Even so as I bide my farewell to the couple and the baby Kaname I vowed to myself to always stay with her just in case she needed me. Not to mention if I could catch her before Utsugi calls her back into the feudal era then maybe I can change things. Change my future and hers.

~ end of Chapter 2~

Please R and R! ^__^


	3. Chapter 3

**BY: Aojiroi Emura **

**Authoer Note: **This is a Kaname and Sesshomaru pairing for the game Secret of the cursed mask/犬夜叉 呪詛の仮面 alright. ^^ They are my favorite pairing the game and I know this story is a bit weird but I just started writing it with the thought of the Time Traveler's wife in mind kind of thing except he's lived through all those years waiting for Kaname to be born into the world so when she goes into the feudal era with Utsugi's shikigami, he can convince her to stay there with him forever by finding the shards of the shikon jewel and in the end making a wish upon the jewel to keep her there and maybe even turn himself mortal for her. :O

Disclaimer: I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**1995**

It's been five years now, the baby I met in 1990 was now a child just starting school for the first time. In those five years I stayed close but in the shadows always watching over her. She stood in the pebbles in front of the shrine.

"Mooom! We're gonna be late!" she cried out as she made a small scowl on her face, while her hands gripped onto the straps of her little red backpack. Her mother came running out.

"Hold Kaname!" her mother cried out as she pulled out a small camera. "Here just give mommy a cute little pose then we can go. I have to document everything." Her mother stated giddily. Kaname just left out a small sigh and then held out her hand in a sailor moon fashion and did the piece sign. –click - the deed had been done.

"I still think it's too early for our little girl to start school!" Kaname's father called out from the Shrine. Though in truth as I had been watching the family over the years I know he'd prefer her to never leave the house. Boy if he knew that I had plans to take her away from them forever… Well we won't get into that just yet. Kaname's mother took her hand and the two of them headed down the steps to the shrine and waited by the bus stop, where I had secretly jumped down to before they even noticed.

Many of my kind would be laughing at me at the moment if they knew that I had been secretly flowing a human child around for the last five years though she never really had gone anywhere before so being unseen was easy.

"Are you nervous Kaname? Her mother asked her as the bus came round a turn. Kaname shook her head her short little pigtails swing this way and that.

"No, I can't wait to go and play with everyone!" she called out cheerfully as she glanced over at me quickly. Though when our eyes met she turned away. The screeching brakes of the bus came roaring toward us and the doors opened. I let Kaname and her mother get on first and then I followed. Kaname's mother looked at me every now and then most likely thinking I was a troubled senior in high school, with my silver hair. Before people began to dye their hair, I normally had to wear a wig to hide my unnatural color, but in this day and age it was okay.

The conversation with Kaname and her mother might have been hard to a normal human to hear with all the noise of the bus, but with my demonic ears I was able to pick up on ever word in great detail.

"Mommy, how come that boy has funny hair?" five year old Kaname asked as she pointed in my direction. Her mother quickly grabbed her daughters' hand.

"Kaname! It's not polite to point. As for his hair well maybe he just wanted it that color." She replied. The next stop came calling out over the intercom and Kaname and her mother both looked up.

"Is that us?" Kaname asked cocking her head to the side a bit as her mother tried to get her daughter to stand up and prepare to get off. I did the same. Though I was only hoping the mother would not take too much notice to me. I watched from a distance as Kaname's mother dropped her off at school and walked on down the street, with that I made sure no one was watching me and jumped high up into a tree on the school grounds. From there I watched as Kaname made friends and played with the other children. Not only that I got to see her through the window of her classroom where she was turning out to be a bit of the class clown. At least I believe that is what humans call that. I couldn't help but let out a few small laughs, at her actions. As I watched her all I could think was 'Hurry and grow up, my Kaname.'

~ end of Chapter 3 ~

Please R and R! ^__^


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoer Note: This is a Kaname and Sesshomaru pairing for the game Secret of the cursed mask/****犬夜叉****呪詛の仮****面** alright. ^^

Hey guys sorry for the delay. :P I put it up earlier but it had some major typos so I took is down and forgot to put it back up. :P I'm working on the next chapter right now. && Thanks for the reviews! ^__^

Disclaimer: I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**3 days later 1995**

The mistake has happened. Kaname and I came into contact before I had originally planned. It happened during her recess she left the school grounds and I followed her. She ended up in a park where there was a swing set. However one minute I blinked and she was gone. I felt panic fill me up as I glanced back and forth looking for the tiny brunette. Just then a push came from behind me. I wiped around and looked down to find Kaname glaring up at me.

"Why are you following me?"she questioned with a stern glare. At first I was at a loss for words, honestly what was I supposed to tell her? I've been stalking you since your birth all in for a tiny hope that when Utsugi calls you into the feudal era you'll stay there with me and not go home? So I did what anyone would do in that situation. I lied.

"I just happened to walk this way." I stated with a little bit of warmth in my voice. She blinked a few times and nodded her head a bit as if she was contemplating something. Just then she threw her a fist in her hand and shouted.

"WELL THEN LET'S PLAY!!!!"

I took a few steps back in complete shock; this bubbly child was going to be the girl that I wanted to spend my life with. This thought quickly left my mind after all it was nothing I had to rethink, I had centuries of doing that and each time Kaname was the only option. However at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what her parents were teaching her to where she just goes around talking to random strangers.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as I bent down so that we were face to face. Her smiling face warmed me as she nodded her head quickly.

"Of course! Let's play the game where I'm a hero for defeating a demon." She called out playfully as she went and grabbed two sticks from a nearby tree. I watched curiously, of all things to play why did she choose to play as a demon slayer… the thought made me think of the last time we had fought side by side against Naraku. Just then a jab to my side brought me out of my memories. Kaname stood there holding a stick against me.

"You can be the demon, okay?" she told me as she got into a fighting stance. "Okay let's go!" she called out as she began running towards me with a determined gleam in her eyes. I carefully fought her off for a bit before I gave in and let her defeat me. We played together for what seemed like forever, though I couldn't help but wish time would stop if only for instant and that I could be with her like this every day, and that whenever she becomes of age I could sweep her off her feet. I bet Jaken is rolling over in his grave at the thought of me playing like this with a human child. We both sat there on the ground breathing heavily from running.

"Big brother… what is your name?" Kaname suddenly asked me as she looked up at me with a curious gaze.

"Sesshomaru." I told her without really thinking about how telling her that much could affect her, after all it's not like she had any memories of what was going to happen in the future.

"Sess…ho…maru? Sesshomaru. That's a funny name." she said laughing a bit. She slowly got up and walked over to me.

"Ka-na-me. that's me." She stated pointing to herself with a smirk as she heard the recess bell for her school ringing in the background.

"Uh-oh… Looks like I have to go now." She said as she started to head back towards the school. However she stopped dead in her tracks and turned back towards me.

"See you later big brother Sesshomaru!" she called out and then waved good-bye and ran around the corner to school again. And just like that she was in her classroom again and there I sat in the tree watching over her. Though I wished time would speed on by, Humans truly take forever to age… or maybe it was just that I was tired of waiting for the Kaname I was familiar with to emerge before me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Chapter five is here guys. ^^ Let me know how your liking it. This is the longest chapter I believe I've done for this story so far. Next chapter, things should be moving a bit more. I'm going to skip ahead four years, making Kaname 14. Utsugi is going to summon her soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**2000**

Ever since the last encounter I've kept my distance from Kaname. After all too many encounters would change this quite a bit. Since the last time we played in the park, Kaname has aged five years. She's begun to sprout up a bit, though she has been keeping her hair long for some time now. Only four more years to wait before the day when Utsugi will summon her. I just wish I knew what day it was, if I don't pay close attention I'll miss my chance to let her know everything before she goes. Digging in his rob carefully he pulled out a small pink cell phone; it was the only thing he had of Kanames'.

**~ Flashback ~**

"Your body is starting to glow!" Shippo claimed as a pale blue light began to emit from Kaname. She stood there bewildered for awhile before it sank in.

'… I must be going home…' she thought to herself as she glanced over quickly at Sesshomaru, a small aching feeling began to eat at her, her chest began to hurt. 'I'll never see him again…but… but I…' snapping out of her thoughts, she glanced back to her friends.

"Yes, when Utsugi's magic fades I will return to my time." Kaname stated as she glanced down at the grass trying to avoid Sesshomaru's gaze.

"You're already leaving?!" cried Shippo as small tears began to form in his turquoise eyes.

"You appear and then Disappear you really just do your own thing huh?" Inu yasha stated coldly as he crossed his arms.

"Inu Yasha. Everybody thank you for everything!" Kaname said cheerfully not wanting to cry, "I had so much fun! Even when I return to the present I won't forget about you."

"At first you were pathetically weak and I didn't know what to do with you but you've gotten really powerful. I'm sure you'll be fine returning on your own."

"It's really sad that you're leaving, but we have memories that we will never forget buried deep in our hearts." stated Miroku as he thought about all those times he tried to hit on her.

"Many things happened but we had so much fun. Thank you." Sango stated with a smile though she couldn't help but think about what that lecherous monk has been thinking about.

"And I thought I had made a new friend. Well it's too bad but I'll keep on trying my best and you should do the same. Promise?"

"Shippo…" Kaname sighed as gaze shifted from the little fox demon to the dog demon behind everyone else, "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. It's time to part."

"I see." I replied in my normal tone, though deep down there was a sudden pain in my chest, and I had an urge to go to her in hopes that I could stop her from leaving.

"Sesshomaru! I think I misunderstood you. I thought you were cruel unfriendly and cold."

"WATCH IT! How dare you say such things to Sesshomaru!" The imp scolded her as he waved his two headed staff about this way and that.

"STOP IT JAKEN." I had called out annoyed that he had been trying to shut my girl up on what could be the last time I ever see her.

"Huh, eh…okay." The imp stopped and stood with shock on his face as his demon lord listened intently to the young human girl before them.

"I started to realize every time you helped me your kindness…" Kaname trailed off a bit as she thought about what she really wanted to say. Just those three little words, but she couldn't bring herself to. "Thank you so much!"

"…"

"Goodbye everyone! I promise I won't forget you." With that she completely vanished before their eyes. As his half brother and his friends began their search for the shikon no tama once again, Sesshomaru stayed still. Continuing to stare at the spot where Kaname had last stood. Her scent had completely vanished. Turning to leave something shimmered in the sunlight. Turning back Sesshomaru saw something pink down in the grass. Walking over he picked it up and looked at the odd device. It was made of some lightweight material and looked like you could open it up.

Eureka! He was correct, he flipped open the small pink device to see a little screen light up with a picture of Kaname and some other girls in the same outfit smiling and making the victory signs. A small smile spread across his face.

"My' lord what is that?" the imps voice called up to him as he eyed the pink device in his masters hand.

"It's nothing Jaken, nothing at all." He lied as he placed the small device into his kimono and began to walk away from the scene finally.

**~ End Flashback ~**

He flipped it open and looked at the image once more; the same small smile spreading across his face appeared.

"Kaname…" he mumbled lightly. Just then there was a silence beneithe the tree were recess had been going on.

"… are you talking to me?" the small voice asked, Sesshomaru didn't need to look down to know who's it was, it was Kaname Kururugi. He sat there for awhile in silence, meeting too often might cause trouble for both of them if people start to notice him lurking around her.

"Hello!... Mr. Tree?" the ten year old called out to the tree poking the bark slightly with her tiny finger. '…guess not.' She thought as she started to walk away.

"Phew…" Sesshomaru said to himself as she went to put the small pink device away…-CLANK –

"DAMNIT!" Sesshomaru called out in his mind as she looked down at the pink spot on the ground, then the sound of tiny feet came running.

Kaname reached the device and bent down to pick it up. Once it was in her hand she looked around to see if anyone nearby had dropped it. Seeing no one she opened it up and the screens backlight flashed on and the photo of the 14 year old Kaname and her friends greeted her.

"… isn't that Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu Junior High?" she thought as she tried to remember the uniforms she often saw on the bus ride home, though something was off with the uniforms the logo was different the ones she normally saw.

"… I should return it; the owner must be looking for it." Kaname told herself as she closed the phone and put it in her pocket. Sesshomaru watched as Kaname ran off out of the school grounds. Getting to his feet he flew on over tops of buildings with his demonic lunges making sure not to be detected by the people on the street but Kaname especially. Down few blocks, stood the school known as Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu Junior High. This was the school Kaname would be attending when she's fourteen. The young girl stopped, school wasn't out yet,

"Guess I'll just have to wait…" Kaname sighed as she took a seat next to the school gates. Meanwhile Sesshomaru raded the school for a uniform. Finding on he put it on and jumped out the window to get back outside. Walking towards the gate he made sure to stop slightly once he reached the other side.

"Uh… are you waiting for someone?" he asked the small girl trying to sound concerned a bit in hopes to get her to talk to him as much as possible.

"Um… I found, this?" she mumbled as she held up the pink device in her hands, "The girls in the picture seemed to be wearing the uniform so I thought I could find them… Do you know who they are?" she asked curiously.

"Ah… That looks like Kaname's." he stated with a little recognition. The little girl looked up surprised! .

"Kaname? Wow, you know someone with my name!" she exclaimed excitedly as she got to her feet. Sesshomaru took a step back a little; after all she hadn't recognized him yet from five years ago.

"Yes, something like that." I replied as I looked at the ten year grin.

"Um… Do you happen to know where she is? I really want to return her phone." She continued to say as she made eye contact with Sesshomaru.

'Phone… so that's what it was all these year.' I thought quickly as I turned my attention back down to the young girl before me.

"Uh… actually I can take it too her, she was absent from school today so I was going to go check on her."

"Really? Is she your girlfriend?" Kaname asked with a stern face, almost as if she was jealous. I stood there debating what my answer was going to be. Officially since Kaname never told me how she felt I have no way of actually knowing. All I could do was hope she felt the same for me. Glancing down at the brunette a smile formed across my face.

"I guess you could say something like that." I stated as I looked down into her hazelnut eyes as they pouted at me.

"I see…" she said a little disappointed as she held the phone up to me, "I hope your girlfriend feels better. I should get back to school now. Bye."

After taking the phone from her hands she went running down the street, for some reason I found myself wanting to go chase after her right away but after that stunt I just pulled to get Kaname's phone back there was no way I could. I would have to wait a while, in case she would happen to catch sight of me.


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, welcome back to a new chapter of Eternity For You my Kaname Kururugi and Sesshomaru fanfiction. Okay so I know I told you previously that things were going to move a bit faster and that Kaname and Sesshomaru are going to have an interesting encounter coming up well I was typing this chapter during my Thanksgiving break and I think it's actually pretty long right now so I'm going to make this Chapter six a two parter, however with school projects I have this week the second part of the chapter won't be written and up until like Saturday sometime. But I know some people have been waiting for the next chapter so I'm going to keep my promise or at least half of it with the two parter. ^_^ Anyways please Read and Review! I love to hear you guy's comments.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Inu Yasha Characters, including Kaname they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

**2004**

~ Dream ~

"…Where… Where am I?" Kaname called out into the darkness. There was a strange fog covering over everything making it almost impossible to see anything at all. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming toward her. Turning in the direction of the noise she waited her body shaking from fear. And then the echoing sounds stopped and she felt a warm breath by her neck.

"Who are you!?" she called out as she turned around quickly and came face to face with a pair of amber eyes gazing into hers. As she continued to stare off the man raised his only hand and placed two clawed fingers on her forehead and before she knew it she had seen multiple flashes of images flowing through her mind. She saw herself wondering around an large castle and in a flower field. In each image though she kept seeing the young man who was standing before her. Just then her mouth formed his name and called out.

"Sesshomaru." The man before her left out a small smile as he leaned down closer to her face and just held his forehead against her own, Kaname felt her heartbeat jumping franticly.

"Kaname…I've been…" just before he could finish his sentence an annoying buzzing was beginning to interrupt the fourteen year olds dream as she found her eyes beginning to open slowly.

~ End of Dream ~

The alarm clock began buzzing loudly in the small room in the Kururugi house. Sesshomaru was watching from the window quietly as he saw the girls hand smack the clock and then roll over on the bed.

"Sesshomaru…" Kaname mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, "Huh… a dream?"

'I don't know why but… something about it was so real.' she thought as her mind filled with images of the man with long silver hair and amber eyes talking and smiling at her.

"Ugh… it's too early for this. Why do classroom assistances have to get to school early?" Kaname Kururugi stated as she rubbed some sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up in bed. Her hair was sticking out this way and that, and she had some drool down by her chin.

"Guess it's time to get ready." she said as she yawned a bit and then got to her feet grabbing her bathrobe and then leaving the room.

Sesshomaru's eyes had lifted up a bit when he heard the young girl mumble his name. Could it be that his Kaname was actually dreaming about him? Did that mean she knew what was going to happen later on in the day? After all today was the day he had chosen to tell her everything about Utsugi about the Shikon no Tama and even about Naraku. However most importantly he was going to let her know how he felt after centuries without her.

Though once Utsugi pulls her into the feudal era, he just has to hope that the old demon he met back in the 1900's was going to keep his promise to the demon dog lord of the west. The promise basically was a hand written letter from Sesshomaru to his past self informing him of the human girls arrival into the feudal times and how important she was to him and hope that his arrogant past self would listen to him. Getting the letter to the past was an entirely different task in which another demon was helping him deliver though some demonic witch who lived in the north.

The slamming of the oak door caused Sesshomaru's head to jerk back to Kaname's room as the young girl entered in her school uniform her hair still a little damp from her morning shower. She walked over to the window and slowly slid it open.

"Hm… I wonder what he was going to say?" she asked out as she looked down on the Kururugi shrine before turning to leave to catch her bus to school. Sesshomaru sat up in the tree as he watched Kaname run out the front door and down the stone steps. Sesshomaru got to his feet quickly and jumped from tree to tree, rooftop to rooftop in pursuit of the fourteen year old. He watched as she boarded the green and white city bus as it began to drive off. Jumping on rooftops once again he followed the bus down the roads.

Meanwhile on the bus Kaname Kururugi stood there holding the handle hanging down from the roof of the bus. Just then there was slap on her bag causing her to lunge forward.

"Hey there Kururugi!" a raven haired girl called out as she grabbed the handle bar next to Kaname.

"Yuka!" Kaname cried out in surprise, "Are you a school assistance this week too?"

"Yeah, I almost missed the bus though. I was having the best dream where I was the most popular girl in and school and all the guys where in love with me." She stated with a starry eyed look. Kaname left out a small sigh and shook her head a bit.

"I see. I had a nice dream too. Though I'm really not sure what it meant." She mumbled as she looked out the window at the moving city before her.

"Oh really? Well maybe I can figure it out." Yuka replied with a sharp gleam in her eye. Kaname gulped a little embarrassed to talk about her strange dream with the amber eyed god she had seen in her dream.

"Well… um… There this guy… he came out of nowhere and before I knew it we were face to face, just staring into each other's eyes. He had the most amazing amber eyes I've ever seen... But something was off." Kaname stated as she thought back on her encounter with the mysterious man in her dream.

"Off you say?" Yuka mumbled as she was trying to picture the man in her mind.

"Yeah. You see he was wearing the oddest clothing it was something almost out of a history book. There was even armor! Plus his hair was really long and his hands seemed to be rough when he caressed my head." Kaname continued as she slowly put her head down.

"Well… maybe it's something from the past. You know like a past life or something like that."

"What! A passed life!?" Kaname shouted out in complete shock. This caused several people on the bus to turn back and stare at the two school girls. Yuka quickly moved in front of Kaname and put a hand over her mouth.

"Keep it down you want people to think I'm crazy?" Yuka said as she slowly uncovered Kaname's mouth.

"After all I'm just saying it could be possible. You did say you had never seen him before. Then again it might have been a vision of the future too. Maybe you're going to meet him, but then again you did say his clothes were like something out of a history book so my bet would be the past." Yuka continued to talk as she grabbed a hold of the handle once more to maintain her balance on the bus.

"The past huh?" Kaname mumbled as she thought about the idea, after all it did seem likely since his clothes were so out of date and all.

"Yeah, I wonder if you two were lovers or something with the way you said he caressed your head and all." Yuka stated with a playful smirk on her face after all she had known Kaname for years and knew that her childhood friend was about to freak out once again.

"What! You think so!!" she cried out in complete shock as she face turned a crimson red, "But… But I…" Once again the people on the bus turned their hands around and gazed at the two girls.

"Quiet down Kururugi! It's not like your dating him now! Honestly it might just have been a dream and nothing more! "

"But it was so real Yuka. It was almost like a memory. There's no way it could have just been a dream." Kaname said with a faint blush on her cheeks as she though back to her dream and the young man's hands on her cheeks.

"Geez Kururugi you over think things way too much. It must be because you don't have a guy yet. Don't worry though I mean where just entering junior high there will be plenty of time to find a boyfriend. I mean with our looks it should only take a few days.

'_I'm sure it wasn't a dream. Sesshomaru, who are you? And why are you in my head?'_ Kaname pondered to herself as Yuka continued to talk about getting a boyfriend in a few days or weeks.

"Wait a minute! There's no way someone would fall for me that fast Yuka. Maybe you but not someone like me…" Kaname stated with a hint of sadness in her voice as she dropped her head down to look at the black floor of the bus.

Meanwhile stopping at the same time the bus stopped Sesshomaru stood on a rooftop the wind gently blowing past him. Gazing down at the bus with his amber eyes he couldn't help but let a small but serious smile play on his lips.

'_Kaname… It's time to tell you._' He said in his mind as he began to move again.

"Cheer up Kururugi, you'll get a guy in no time. Trust me. I mean you are friends with me after all." Yuka stated with a cocky grin on her face as some more people from their school began to board the bus.

"Geez Yuka you didn't have to say it like that." She replied a bit annoyed. Yuka just glanced over at her cooly and then without thinking a big smile spread across her face.

"I know! How about we go to a party tonight. I got a text from one of my older friends earlier about it but I didn't really think too much about it. I mean after all who knows maybe you'll meet you mysterious dream guy and maybe I'll find a guy of my own." Yuka giggled a bit as she patted Kaname on the back.

'Sesshomaru… Will I meet you?' Kaname thought quickly her face turning red once again. Yuka continued to laugh at her friend and before she knew it the bus had arrived at the school.

The day passed quickly as Sesshomaru continued to watch Kaname Kururugi through the clean glass windows of the large public school. Soon enough Kaname was back at home.

"Um… mom?" Kaname called out as she opened he doors to the house and carefully took off her shoes and replaced them with a pair of slippers.

"In the kitchen dear!" her mother called out. Walking into the room, a nice aroma filled the air.

"Is it okay if I go hang out with Yuka tonight and maybe sleep over at her house?" Kaname asked really hoping her mother would say yes. Though she really didn't understand it herself normally she hated these kinds of things with Yuka but it was the thought that she might see the man named Sesshomaru at the party tonight.

"Well… It is a school night but as long as you promise me you won't stay out too late I'll let you go." Her mother responded with a friendly smile, "Though we better not tell your father until your gone. You know how he gets."

Kaname left out a small awkward laugh as she thought of what her father would do. He tended to be insanely over protective of her. But then again that was to be expected she was his only daughter after all.

"Sounds good mom. I guess I'll go get ready." Kaname replied as she ran up the stairs into her small room. She walked over to the closet and began to look through the various shirts and dresses before finding a nice casual outfit. Pulling out she began to change.

Just then Sesshomaru landed on the tree brance outside of Kaname's room looking up her left out a gasp as his amber eyes gazed at her unclothed skin. After finally breaking his gaze he tried to jump up higher in the tree at least to give her some time to finish. However as he began to jump his foot hit an already broken branch which began to fall and scrap against Kaname's bedroom window.

"AHH!" Kaname screamed when she heard the sound as she turned out to face her window her yellow t-shirt on and polka dotted skirt. Running over to the window, she opened it up and looked out up and down. Beofre her eyes finally caught sight of the ruckus, there was a rather large branch on the ground.

"Oh, it was only a branch." Kaname stated a bit relieved to herself. Just then she heard some leaves rustling up above. Looking up again she found herself gaze up into two amber eyes. They both stared back at one another in shock. Then just as quickly as he had made his appeareance he leaped from the tree and running down on the ground in no time.

"Wait!" Kaname called out her hand out stretched as she watched him run off into the night.

'Sesshomaru… Was it you?' Kaname's mind raced as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. It had to have been him; he was the only person she had seen with such beautiful amber eyes. But then the realization hit her. Just what was he doing in the tree outside her window? Just then it finally hit her, a memory from the past.

~ Flashback ~

"Big brother… what is your name?" Kaname suddenly asked me as she looked up at me with a curious gaze.

"Sesshomaru." I told her without really thinking about how telling her that much could affect her, after all it's not like she had any memories of what was going to happen in the future.

"Sess…ho…maru? Sesshomaru. That's a funny name." she said laughing a bit. She slowly got up and walked over to me.

"Ka-na-me. that's me." She stated pointing to herself with a smirk as she heard the recess bell for her school ringing in the background.

~ End of Flashback ~

"No way! He couldn't be 'That' Sesshomaru." Kaname cried out in her room as she shook her head quickly trying to forget the connection she might have made.


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

**Author's Note: **Alright guys here's the long awaited part II of Chapter 6. ^^ I'm really sorry it took awhile to write. Originally I had it done last week but I didn't really like how it was turning out so I decided to re-write it today after my finals were done for the day. Turns out I like the newer version much better though I did keep the original opening of the old version which kind of jumps around a bit from Kaname p.o.v. to Sesshomaru's p.o.v. so be aware when you read the new half of the chapter is basically Sesshomaru p.o.v though.

Also on a side note the next chapter won't be about for a while maybe a month. Basically because it's my school's winter break from collage and I'll be heading some for the holidays where we're prehistoric and do not have the internet. So I apologize now for any fan girl agony you suffer as you wait for the next chapter.

Oh also, in your reviews (or on youtube – chanels – psychobrit2008) let me know if you want me to write about the present day Sesshomaru's well being. If you've been keeping up with the story you should know where I'm going with the present day demons being slain. However if you guys would prefer it I will either write about it or skip it and leave it to you guy's imagination as to what becomes of the modern day Sessy. ^^

Alright that's all I've got to say sorry for taking up so much room here to writing all this out. Also I hope you all have a wonderful Holiday! ^__^

Now Enjoy Chapter 6 Part II of Eternity For You.

**Disclaimer – I do not own anything!!! All the characters represented in this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi. So please don't sue me. I'm poor enough as it is. **

**Chapter 6**

**Part II**

I continued to race down across rooftops away from the Kururugi shrine, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest. After finally reaching the small playground where Kaname and I had played years before. I took a seat on one of the swings and tried to calm myself down a bit. The images of Kaname through the window changing continued to linger on my mind. Why was it that every time it came to her I was completely and utterly stunned every time. It didn't matter if she was just moving a stray hair from her face, or if she was simply laughing on the street with her friends. She could always make me lose control, she's lucky I still had a little control to flee otherwise there's no telling what I would've done. Just then I caught her sent on the wind. She was coming. Coming here.

I jumped to my feet quickly and hid away in a nearby tree. Hopefully she wouldn't notice me. Just then Kaname came running in through the park gates her baby blue party dress blowing gently in the wind. She stood in the entrance for a good while before finally walking in looking from side to side.

"I could've sworn he would've come here." she said out loud as she sat on the same swing that I had been sitting on just moments before, "Maybe I was wrong. Maybe it wasn't the guy from before."

Just then her little pink cell phone went off, Kaname frantically dug in her purse for the small rectangular device. Looking down at the phone she left out a small sigh as the screen read 'one new message'.

'_Kururugi!! Where are you? The parties already started. You didn't change your mind did you?_

_Yuka' _

Kaname began to reply back to Yuka with a text of her own. _'No way. I'm still coming. I just got distracted is all? I'll be there soon I promise!'_ with that she hit send and within a few seconds it was completely gone.

Putting her phone back in her bag she stood up slowly and gave the empty playground one more look. With that she turned away and began to leave it for good however just as she got to the exit she stopped and turned back once more raising both of her hands towards her mouth before calling out,

"Sesshomaru! I'm going to a party now please meet me there." And then she ran off into the distance the sun setting slowly in the background. Hearing her call out my name my heart began to race once again. How did she know my name?

Did she remember me from her past when we played here all those years ago? No. It doesn't matter if she's remembering me from when she was five years old. Soon I'd be telling her everything about our journey together in the feudal era and how in a few days she will be heading there against her will. I just had to hope that the demonic witch I met with years ago kept her promise to me. No. Now wasn't the time to worry about such things. Snapping out of my thoughts I jumped down from the tree and began to follow Kaname's sent on the wind.

After catching a bus Kaname finally made it to the party. There were people everywhere all looking this way and that with their cups of alcohol in their hands. She didn't want to show it but it kind of made her a bit uneasy. Continuing to push her way through the crowd Kaname finally found her friend from school Yuka.

"Yuka!" She called out as she pushed through the last bit of people and ran up to her. "There you are it took me forever to find you."

Yuka glanced down at Kaname and gave one of her twisted smiles that clearly stated that she had gotten an idea.

"So Kaname this is Noboyuki. He's a junior in high school. I actually just got done telling him about you. Why don't you two get to know each other? I'll be right back." She stated with a smirk as she began to walk away. Kaname quickly looked back and forth from Noboyuki to her fleeing friend Yuka. Kaname stood there caught in Yuka's trap to catch her a boyfriend. The young man looked down at her and held up a glass of some sort of drink.

"Here I bet you're thirsty." He commented. Kaname glanced up quickly and shook her head no but took the cup anyway. Taking a few sips she waited. Even though she really wasn't sure if the amber eyed man had heard her. All she knew was she was hoping he did, for some reason she found herself fascinated with him.

As I arrived to the party I found myself looking back and forth between the crowds. It wouldn't take too long to find Kaname, after all I could easily pick her scent out from the crowd. Pushing my way through some girls I finally saw her standing next to the drink table where I noticed a young man talking to her. I don't know if it was the demon within me or just me being paranoid but as I saw the gleam in the young man's eyes I couldn't help but let out a low grow as I marched my way over .

Upon my arrival the young man turned and looked up at me with his crystal blue eyes. He looked at me in pure annoyance as he left out a small grunt.

"Is there a problem?" he asked me as he sat his drink down on the table. I gave a quick glare in his direction then look over to see Kaname's reaction to the situation. She gazed at me in shock, though a smile was slowly creeping across her face.

"Yes, there is." I replied coldly as I walked next to Kaname and placed my arm around her and gave the man a smirk, "You seem to be talking with my girl."

As I was standing close to Kaname I could feel her heart beat pick up as well as my own. I couldn't believe I had actually been able to speak those words out for the first time. The man looked at us in anger he shot a glance down at the tiny brunette.

"She didn't say she had a boyfriend. Maybe you should teach you're ho of a girlfriend some manners." He stated angrily as he picked up his cup from the table and threw it down at Kaname's feet. The beverage splashed all over her legs; which caused her to give a jump back a bit. I felt my patience begin to vanish as my inner demon began to take over. The urge to protect Kaname was coming out of every pore on my body. I took my arm away from her as I got in front of her. The whites of my eyes began to turn red while my once amber eyes turned turquoise. I saw the guys face give a twitch as he realized the change himself. He took a few steps back and I took a few forward.

"If you ever come near her again, it will be the last thing you ever do." I growled at him as my eyes changed back to normal before turning back to Kaname. Her face was now turning red as I took her by the hand and lead her out from the crowded yard and into the nearby woodlands. Once we were far away from everything else I stopped and slowly let go of her hand. Though in that moment as I pulled her along the trail I couldn't help but wish we could go on forever like that. Hand in hand.

"…Thank you." She stated as she bowed down in gratitude. I turned around just as she rose back up but this time the look she gave me was bit different. You could saw it was that stubbornness if anything.

"So you where in that park then after all!" she stated as she crossed her arms and bit her lip a little aggravated. I found myself beginning to stammer a bit trying to think of something to say. Was she truly beginning to put everything from the last couple of years together? Her look soon changed again as if something was confusing her.

"…You can't be the same guy though." she finally mumbled as she placed a finger to her lip as if to start chewing away at the nail as she thought about the subject. She shot a quick glance up and then looked down again.

"My name is Sesshomaru." I finally started calmly though I'm pretty sure she knew it already after all it wasn't the first time we had, had an introduction like this.

Kaname's head shot up once more to where her hazel eyes were lost in my amber ones. The two of us stared into each other as if we were trying to dig deep within one other. The feeling was almost like déjà vu as Kaname finally said, "My name is Kaname." I smiled a bit as she continued to eye me suspiciously.

"I know we've met before." I stated with a playful smirk on my face. She blinked and then stared at me with her mouth open just in utter shock.

"You must be joking. If you were 'that' Sesshomaru wouldn't you be much older?" she questioned she continued to keep her arms cross. At that I found myself thinking of what to say. If I told her how old I really was would she believe me since she didn't believe in demons? At least not yet?

"Actually I've known you for over 500 years." I said as I gazed into her eyes with a serious expression on my face, "We met in Japan's Feudal Era when your ancestor named Utsugi summoned you into the past in hopes to take your soul."

Kaname stared at me like I was a mad person. Though at the same time she couldn't help but be a little intrigued by the thought of Sesshomaru knowing her that long or for at least remembering her since then.

"…Oh please how do I know you're not making any of this up?" she finally asked after what felt like an eternity of silence for me. "I mean this Utsugi person just doesn't sound for real. Summoning people to the past and sucking out their soul and all."

"Trust me the past is nothing like what you've read in your history books. I'm living proof of that." I replied as I got closer to her and took my hand over my face removing the makeup that covered my markings.

"Why do you think that human male backed away once I moved in front of you at the party?" I asked her a little aggravated that she wasn't buying my story at all even though I had expected it a little. Kaname pondered this for a good while, it was true even though she stood behind him and didn't see his facial features change but she had seen the look of horror he had portrayed as he slowly had backed away.

"You must've intimidated him is all." she replied stubbornly not really wanting to begin to think that everything the man before her was saying was actually true. Even though there was something about him that kept her trusting him. Even though they were alone in the woods where no one would be able to hear her scream she was actually quite calm.

"Wrong, he backed away because he was about to become my prey. I used to be the demon lord of the Western Lands. When we first met back then I just thought you to be another worthless human… when you saved Rin everything I thought about you began to change." I found myself saying. It was the first time that I had ever been drawn to protect a woman like that. Even though we parted throughout her journey I couldn't keep my mind off her, even though 500 years had passed.

"Demon lord? Rin? What are you talking about; I don't understand what you're saying at all." She yelled out as she shook her head from side to side, "I don't know you. Or this Rin person…"

"Not yet. In a few days though you'll be pulled into the feudal era. I'm telling you this now because I've been waiting and dodging death for the last 500 years because…" I paused my heart beat raced in my chest at the thought of confessing my attraction to her. The girl I've been waiting for, for what seemed like an eternity was standing right in front of me the wind playfully blowing her hair about.

"... Because?" Kaname questioned as she had walked up to me and was now looking me straight in the eyes with her head cocked to the side like a cat.

"I love you." I blurted out quickly as I pulled out her cell phone from when she disappeared in the feudal era and flipped the screen showing her the picture of her and her friend Yuka. Kaname's eyes grew wide as she looked at the familiar cellular device in my hand as she quickly dug in her purse for her own. Pulling it out she flipped the screen to reveal the exact photo.

"You really were telling the truth." she mumbled as she continued to examine the phone in my hand, "It really is my phone, it has every scratch I ever gave it."

"Which is why I've been trying to tell you. In a few days you're going to be pulled into the past. I'm here because I never got the chance to tell you how I felt before you disappeared and returned to the future." I continued as I felt my cheeks beginning to redden as I watched Kaname thinking about everything.

"But why tell me now when I'm going to go to the past in a few days?" she asked as she continued to look up at me, "I mean if what you said was true that… you know…lo…love me. Then can't you just wait until I come back from the past and actually remember these events with you?" she mumbled as she covered her mouth when she spoke the word love, her cheeks blushing a bit. Which was to be expected at least in this era she was only a fourteen year old school girl who obviously dreamed about getting a fulltime boyfriend.

I stood silent for a moment thinking it over in my head. In this world if I showed any of my demonic features even by accident in public here I'd be hunted down like a dog until I was burned alive like the various others of my kind who perished by the hands of man. Not to mention at this very moment someone from the government was surely on their way, especially since I revealed myself to that kid. The only way that Kaname and I could truly have a future was if we lived it in the past.

"Trust me Kaname, the only way for us to be together, happily is in the past. You must trust me. This government has been keeping its bloody hands in the dark for years. Right now there are probably men coming for me right now."

"But Sesshomaru if you didn't get the chance to tell me and be with me in the past what makes you think this time around will be different?" she asked me as her look changed from confusion to worry within seconds. She was beginning to worry about me. About how I would be hunted down and in the end become a demon torch until I breathed my last breath.

"I've made arrangements through the years. Trust me Kaname especially now since you know how I feel. We can change our past and make our own future." Just then a new scent began to comb through the air and flashlights were being seen in the distance. I jerked my head toward them. They had arrived. I grabbed a hold of Kaname's hand and began to run.

"We need to move." I told her sharply as we ran past the trees. Realizing that Kaname can no way run near as fast as me I scooped her up in my arms and soon we were off towering over the rooftops of Tokyo until we finally reached the Kururugi Shrine.

We went safely into her room on the second floor I set her down gently on her bed. I found myself just staring at her soon everything would end here in the Future and a new beginning would happen in the past.

"Kaname…" I said as I cupped her head in my hand and held it next to my forehead, "Please remember everything I've said here tonight. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to repeat the message later on."

She looked away from the side and hesitated a bit before leaning up, our lips were inches apart. I gazed wide eyed as her quivering lips slowly moved forward her hazel eyes closed. And then our lips hit, it wasn't for very long but it was good enough for me. Kaname quickly turned away holding two fingers against her lips.

"I don't think I could forget…not now anyways." She mumbled shyly. I watched from the tree outside as she slowly turned back around.

"Sesshomaru, I…" she stopped and looked around at her empty room the worried expression she had portrayed earlier lingered on her face, "hope you'll be safe…"

My heart continued to race as I watched the young girl fall sleep before I finally left the Kururugi shrine after fourteen years.


	8. Chapter 7

---- Author's Note ---

Hey guys it's been awhile! Sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner I originally wrote it while I was on winter break, but I got busy with school and such and didn't get a chance to update till now. Please don't hate me!!! T^T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**Chapter 7**

_Kaname P.O.V._

I woke up the next day with a somewhat uneasy feeling. For the first time in fourteen years I really felt all alone maybe it was because he had always been watching over me in the shadows. As I sat up in bed I looked over towards the window, walking over to it I slide it open and poked my head out into the gentle breeze of the day. However at the same time I also found myself thinking about whether or not it was all for real or just a dream. Even though I did try to understand it all. It was a lot of information to take in all at once.

"No it had to be real…" I told myself as I shook my head back and forth and slowly raised my fingers to my lips. Sesshomaru was definitely real; his lips had been a bit rough when I had kissed him last night though he really didn't do anything but tense up. It was still memorable.

Suddenly the buzzing of the alarm clock sounded. I turned around quickly and turned it off before grabbing my bathing essentials and heading out into the washroom. Not too long after I headed downstairs where my mom greeted me like always.

"Good morning Kaname." Mom said with a cheerful smile on her lips, "Breakfast is done if you want some before you go. Your father has already headed out to the shrine to prepare for the festival tonight." My head shot up instantly.

"Festival?" I asked curiously as my head cocked a bit to the side. She glanced down at me a little in shock.

"Kaname, it's the annual doll festival. How could you forget it?" mom asked me a little disappointed. Which I could understand and all. We have been doing the festival all my life but if what Sesshomaru told me last night was true then I should be trying to figure out as much as I could about the feudal era. Since I'll be heading there sometime soon. But when, that was the main question on my mind.

"You will be here after school to help set up for it right?" mom inquired as she set down some fried eggs and a bowl of rice in front of me.

"Yeah, of course!" I cried out as cheerfully as possible as I grabbed my chop sticks. "Bon appétit." I stated as I began to eat my breakfast.

**Feudal Era Japan**

_Sesshomaru P.O.V._

"Who's there?" I called out calmly as I turned to the direction where I heard the leaves of a nearby bush rustle. I gazed intently as a female fox demon emerged with her arms up in the air.

"Now, now. No need to be so hasty my friend." She stated her violet eyes gazing at me with a playful gleam in them. It was almost like she knew a secret about me. The thought of this petty fox demon knowing anything about me however was enough to make me angry. I continued to glare at her with my amber eyes.

"Friend?" Jaken squeaked from my side as he stepped in front of me, "Now see here Lord Sesshomaru has no need for friends. Especially friends such as yourself." As he began to raise the staff of heads the fox demon pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Ah, ah, ah. Trust me mate you really don't want to engulf me and this information here in flames now do you?" she teased as she grinned widely. My eyes quickly followed the paper in her hand, I felt confusion rushing over me. The piece of parchment they she held had my scent all over it… But why?

"And why not!" Jaken demanded as he waved his staff back and forth in a frenzy. Just then I found myself moving my arm and smacking Jaken upside his head. Which like always made the toad shut up instantly and fall to the ground, a new bump emerging where the contact was made.

"There now." She smirked as she came closer, "I knew you wouldn't burn me especially with this letter. I am the fox demon Sayaku." I finally looked back up at the demon girl, though my eyes didn't hold any type of kindness.

"My my, you told me you would be like this you know." She continued to state as she took a seat on the ground in front of me. I began to glare again; she seemed to clearly know who I was. But what was she talking about? How could I have told her anything? Wasn't this our first encounter?

"What are you talking about?" I finally asked feeling a bit annoyed. What was this fox demon up too?

"Well you see I'm very well known in the south for being a bit of a time traveler. It's a type of magic I can do that lets me see all kinds of worlds and along the way I met you. However it was in a time far off from here so you won't remember it." She stated with that same grin on her face from before.

"… So you are Vanishing Sayaku of the South." I stated as I remembered hearing a few tales that seemed similar to her story. However the ones I had heard were about how during fights with the fox demon she would simply vanish completely and not be seen again for months.

"Aye, so you have heard of me then." she stated as she licked her lips a bit. "Well mate I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but this letter in my hand was actually written by you! It was written the day we first met and you told me all about your plan and all about your mate."

"Mate?" I mumbled instantly as my eyes locked on the letter, my heart beginning to race a bit. Sayaku simply nodded her head as she held the letter out toward me.

"Yea, you haven't met her yet though. But from what you told me that day I reckon your Kaname is very sweet." She said as she glanced down toward the letter, "This letter will tell you what you have to do, please make sure you follow through with it even if you don't agree just yet. The you that I met… well…I guess if anything your future self seemed quite lonely." She stated as I took the letter in my hands. She then took a few steps back and began to vanish before our eyes. Jaken awoke just then long enough to see the violet eyes fade away into nothingness.

"M'lord! What was all that about?" Jaken quickly asked as he looked up at me wide eyed. However I didn't pay much mind to him as my talons opened up the letter. My eyes glanced at it and began to read:

_March 5__th__, 1924_

_It's odd writing a letter to myself and even though I have much to inform you, the me in the past, about I have little time. If you have begun to read this letter then I'm sure you have met with Sayaku the time traveler, so I need not inform you of our meeting together. I'm writing this because I want to change things. You see the future is not a place for demons and many of our kind have perished and are still being hunted to this day. _

_However in the next few days there should be a girl coming from another time into your present time. She is from the same world where the girl who travels with Inu Yasha is. Her name is Kaname. This is where I'm not sure how the past me who is you will react. Once Kaname vanished from our time I traveled and I've waited years for her return. From the first time I had laid eyes on her it was just like father had said years before. _

'_I know you may not forgive me but the first moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was my rightful mate.' _

_In a way I guess we really are like father after all. Kaname is a human. This letter is to inform you of my plan to keep her in our time forever. In the years that I've been living I've done nothing but think of her and what could have been. My plan is for you to meet her out of the original order of how our encounter played out. Second after you've met you must try to find all the shards of the shikon jewel. After its complete if you find yourself in love with her, and I hope you do or my plan will have been in vain, to make a wish upon the jewel to keep Kaname here… _

_Please keep this idea in mind. _

_Kaname will appear near Akebi village, though the day and time I do not know. _

_Sesshomaru _

I stared down at the letter in my hands in shock… He was telling me my future mate is no more than a mere human girl? I instantly felt a bit disgusted, for if this letter was for real…No I didn't even want to think about it. Just then Rin's scent caught the air and she came running though the bushes.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru!" she called out as she held up a crown of lilies in her hand. "I just made it. Isn't it pretty?"

"Stupid girl can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is busy?" Jaken wailed out as he glanced over to the young human girl.

"Stop it Jaken." I stated coldly as I turned around and began to walk away. Jaken and Rin didn't take long to follow me.

"Where are we going M'lord?" Jaken questioned as he looked up at me hoping that I would actually tell him. I made a small glance in his direction before I finally stated, "Akebi."

--- Chapter end ---

Remember to R & R guys!!! They really inspire me to continue. ^ ^


	9. Chapter 8

---- Author's Note ---

This chapter was written yesterday so I really hope you all enjoy it. For those that have played the game Kaname's content will be pretty familiar. ^ ^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything D; Rumiko Takahashi owns all inu characters including Kaname.

**Chapter 8: **

**Modern Day Japan**

_Kaname P.O.V._

"What! You've gotta be kidding." I called out frantically as my friend Yuka informed me of the latest gossip that had happened at school today. Or at least the latest gossip that had spread around while I was forced to go hold some water filled buckets in the hallway for being late this morning.

"Are you sure they're going steady?" At that everyone on the bus seemed too turned back and look over at us. However I couldn't help it, it had come as quite a shock to me and all. Yuka quickly got up in my face.

"Come on! Don't make a scene. You don't have to go and flip out over it." She cried as she looked from side to side at the other passengers who had begun to listen in to our conversation. "I've never seen anybody as clued out as you when it comes to noticing stuff like that. One look at them and it's obvious."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah like another obvious couple."

"What! Hiro and Seko are going steady!" I shrieked in complete shock, why was I the last person to find out about these types of things? Yuka gave me a stern look again, as the people on the bus looked back over at us.

"Would you quit making a scene about it your totally embarrassing me!"

"It's just that, they're still only in junior high." I mumbled as I lowered my head a bit in disappointment.

"Get real would'ya. Already in junior high is more like it. It's hardly unusual. There are lots of girls who already have boyfriends. Like Yuko and Takai –san. And Meiko and Oh Tomo-chan."

"Even Tomo-chan!" I yelled my mouth a gap, Yuka simply covered her mouth quickly and then gave a small sigh before putting her hand back down by her side.

"Oops, you didn't know?"

"No. It's news to me." I said as I left out a sigh, " What a shock that is. And here I thought I was Tomo-chan's good friend."

"She probably didn't want to hurt your feelings." Yuka confessed as she thought over the idea quickly in her head.

"What are you saying?"

"You know. You don't have a guy yet."

"Mmm…." I grunted softly as I felt my cheeks turning red with embarrassment. After all how could I possibly even begin to tell her about him? About Sesshomaru and everything he told me. She'd surely think I was going mental.

"You sure blush easily Kururugi."

'Next stop Kururugi Shrine. Kururugi Shrine. Please ring the bell if you want to get off.'

"This is our stop."

-bing-

Stepping off the bus I ran towards my home, going up the concrete steps like I had been doing for years,

"Oh man! I knew I was going to be late!" I cried out as I reached the top of the steps and headed into the festival. Panting a bit I finally reached the stall where my father was.

"Sorry I'm late dad!" I stated catching my breath for a few moments, "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"You know this is the doll Festival of wishes." He stated sternly as he was handing out some of the dolls and other charms we sold at our shrine. I cringed a little, I always hated when he used his fatherly voice at me. It always made me feel like I was that little five year old always getting into trouble.

"Yeah, but my homeroom class went way overtime." I pouted a bit giving him an apologetic gaze before looking away a bit, "I'll get changed and come right away!"

"No, hang on." He stated sighing a bit and rubbing the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"I can handle things here" he began as he pointed toward the storage shed, "Please go to the store house and get me some more amulets."

"You got it." I replied happily enough, after all it wasn't going to be that hard of a task. Running toward the back of the shrine I saw the store house before me. Getting closer I opened the door and looked inside the unlit dusty shack filled with scrolls and boxes from side to side. Dad sure was a pack rat.

"Let's see, I think we put the box of amulets somewhere in the back last year." Walking into the building a bit further I looked from side to side, for the box that had the amulets in it. Though the darkness in the room was making things more difficult than they had to be, "Wish I remembered to grab the flashlight."

Wondering around in the dark my hands outstretched, my foot caught and before I knew it I was falling down.

"Aaaaaa!!!!!" I screamed in a panic, once all the dust cleared away I looked down, "Ouch, this place is pretty dangerous. The floors totally rotten, and so's my luck today." I mumbled to myself as I began to stand up,

"I'll get dad to fix it later." With that I pushed off the floor only, to find myself falling once again through the rotten wood and into a prism of blue and purple light screaming at the top of my lungs… And then everything went black.

**Feudal Era Japan**

Just then a new scent entered the air. It was in fact a human scent but there was something about it that I couldn't put a finger on. I felt this deep desire to go to it and before long I saw the scenery of the forest beginning to speed past me. Jaken was wailing my name in the distance but soon enough it faded away. As I got closer to Akebi Village another familiar scent came across me. It was my half-brother Inu Yasha. As soon as I jumped into the clearing I saw a young human girl and another demon.

"Aaaa! It's a demon!" she called out in complete fear as the demon came closer chuckling maliciously with each step.

"I thought I smelled something tasty. It's a human! And I was just getting hungry, how convenient." The demon exclaimed with excitement.

"What! What are you? Don't you come near me!" the human girl stuttered as she stood shaking in her shoes making small attempts to back away little by little.

"Ha ha ha, you think you can run away from me?" he spouted as he licked his lips imagining how good she would taste. Just then the girl ran. At that moment I was ready to jump out of my position, but something kept me from moving… The demon chased after her in a split second and was right behind her.

"No!" she called out as she fell to the ground and looked up at the demon before her. As I heard her cry out my inner demon was roaring with the need to protect her.

"I'm gonna eat you!" he continued as he licked his lips some more as he inched closer and closer to her.

Just as I raced out to her she began to emit a strange red light. Stopping I stood there mesmerized at the strange power she had. Then just as suddenly as it had came it vanished taking the demon that had been after her with it. I stood there for a while in a complete trance before I finally looked down at the girl on the ground who was now unconscious.

'What was that light?' I thought as I leaned down and picked her up gently into my arms. I couldn't help but stare down at her. She was actually quite beautiful, even if she was just a mere human. As I stared down at her I felt my heart rate beginning to pick up and the inner demon inside of me wanting to take control. Shaking off the feeling for now I took a better look at this girl, could she be the girl called Kaname? Taking more notice she wore a strange outfit that was similar to the one that the wench Kagome wore, though this one was a bit different. Suddenly the brown haired girl began to move a bit in my grasp.

"Mmm…" she mumbled as her hazel eyes began to open slowly. I left her gaze as my attention came to that annoying half-brother of mine. Inu Yasha appeared out of the bushes. He took one look at me and the glanced down to the human girl in my arms.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing?" He yelled out to me as he drew Tetsusaiga out of its sheath and pointed it in my direction.

---Chapter End ---

--- Author ---

Ooo, Kaname is finally in the feudal era and with Sesshomaru!? O_O Remember guys to R & R, I'm planning on writing this story every two weeks, but it might change if I have other class assignments to do for college so yeah.


	10. Chapter 9

**-- Author's Note: **

Alright guys here is the next chapter of Eternity for you! ^.^ I really really want to apologize for taking forever to put this up here. I had it halfway written after the last upload but then college and life in general seemed to get the better of me. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. (Though I am trying to stick to the game in parts too). Like always please please review and let me know what you think!!! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! D; Kaname, Sesshomaru, and all the other characters (other than Sayaka of the South) belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Bandai.

**Chapter 9**

**Feudal Era **

_Sesshomaru P.O.V. _

I glanced up at him with disgust as I have always done. His mere presence was enough to make my pure blood boil in my body. He always seems to be getting in my way at the most inconvenient times.

Standing up with the human girl in my arms I quickly took a good amount of my energy and thrust the girl in my half brothers direction. The moment my hand left her body I felt a small twinge in my heart as a small flicker of regret came over me as I watched her collide into Inu Yasha. A strong feeling of wanting to go after her flailing body came over me though. Shaking off the feeling quickly I ran toward my brother while he was distracted and extended my poison claws against his face. His scream of pain echoing in my mind, gave me a great deal of pleasure. Then my thoughts were distracted when I heard a slight mumble. Glancing down I saw the brown haired human girl beginning to stir.

_Kaname P.O.V._

My head was killing me as if I have been thrown into a tree; I slowly began to open my eyes as they came in contract with eyes that I had seen just yesterday. His amber orbs gazed at me as if he was seeing me for the very first time, though there a bit of surprise in them but at the same time, they felt a bit off. Almost like he was holding some form of a grudge against me as his eyes narrowed down at me and a low growl escape his lips. I felt myself shutter out of fear, this Sesshomaru was different. He just had an aura that made my body shake to the point where I backed away a bit though I didn't move to far before coming into contact with another solid form.

'What happened to me? ' she found herself questioning as she looked around at the greenery that surrounded her. As she heard Sesshomaru's voice telling her about journeying to the feudal era.

Glancing back to the solid figure she bumped into she couldn't help but stare. This new figure grunted shortly as he glanced down at me with the same amber eyes that Sesshomaru had. He also had the same silver locks flowing down around his face, but something was amiss. For at the top of his head there were two matching pointy dog ears.

"Dog ears?" I found myself questioning as I looked up at him with an odd desire to touch them. Though glancing at the sword in his hand I decided against the thought as his eyes moved away from me to the figure across from us. As my eyes followed the dog eared man I found my heartbeat picking up at the mere sight of Sesshomaru.

"Are you awake now?" the man questioned as he cocked his head to the side seeming to forget a bit of the demon lord on the opposite end of them. Still in a daze I simply stared at him.

'Could this be the feudal era? Or… am I just dreaming?' I thought quickly as my attention turned back to Sesshomaru. He wasn't saying much of anything really. He simply gave me one glance and 'hmpfed' as he turned around and began to walk off. The other boy with the dog ears suddenly jumped up.

"Where do you think you're going Sesshomaru!" he cried out as he began running after him only to have Sesshomaru whip around and strike him to the ground just before he ran towards me with that killing gleam in his eyes . Within seconds I felt my body being pushed against as the wind blew past me and then my vision got blurred once more as I was slammed onto the hard surface of a tree. I felt clawed hands around my neck making it hard to breathe. My breath was catching in my chest, my heart pounding frantically as my eyes began to focus on my attacker… His amber orbs gazing heavily into my hazel ones.

"…No matter what I was told," he said as he learned in next to my face, "I refuse to believe that a creature as weak as you could ever be my mate." He growled into my left ear as he leaned back and released me. I dropped straight to the ground clenching my chest as my breathing came in heavy gasps. Glancing back up at him he turned and began to walk away. As I watched him after getting my breathing back to normal a bit I got to my feet and tried to run out to him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru!" I yelled out as my foot got tangled on a nearby tree root and I fell flat on my face. At first the fall didn't hurt until a few seconds later when I felt a stinging on the palms of my hands.

_Sesshomaru P.O.V._

Hearing her call out his name made his inner demon growl loudly in his chest, in an approving manner. Just as the scent of blood filled the air, my feet stopped on their own as a low growl escape from my lips. My inner demon was roaring within me to go to her. Of all the things why did my inner demon want this pathetic human? Turning around I glared at the girl cringing on the ground her foot tangled in some loose tree roots. Walking over slowly I bent down and took her bloody hands. This action made the girl look up quickly at first in a panic then slowly turning over to surprise. Bringing her hands up one by one I licked the wounds and placed them back down in the dirt. Looking down the girl had continued to stare up at me as if in a stupor before she noticed the cuts on her hands to be healing shut already.

"…Tha…Thank you." she blurted out as her cheeks turned red quickly. She then looked to the right of her, trying to avoid my gaze, no doubt. The metallic taste in my mouth left me feeling annoyed slightly as I got back to my feet and walked away leaving the fragile human girl who seemed to be a bit of a klutz lying there where she had fallen.

Walking back into the clearing where I had been before I smelt her scent enter near Akebi, Rin was playing in the flower field. While Jaken stood, staff of heads in hand.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" he squalled out as he came running frantically up to me staff flailing this way and that in the process, "Where did you go m'lord?"

Just as he had asked the question, he scrunched his nose up slightly in disgust.

"…That's not Rin's scent… M'lord were you with a human?" he asked suddenly. Glaring down at him the imp instantly cringe realizing it was the wrong question to have asked and quickly began to apologize. Rin's scent got closer. Glancing down the young girl looked up at me smiling stupidly like always with a flower ring in her hand.

"I made this for you Lord Sesshomaru." she told me as she held it up and waited for me to accept it. Taking it within my grasp I went and took a seat by a nearby tree, as Rin continued to go play in the field and Jaken stood a good distance away, clearly out of fear. The previous events began to play in my mind.

'Kaname…' I whispered in my head as I thought back to the letter that had been given to me days prior. The idea of having such a mate made my insides boil; it was like some sick joke that was being played on me.

"I won't… fall prey to father's weakness." He mumbled briefly as images of Kaname filled his mind as her scent lingered all around him. Shaking his head back and forth he got to his feet and began to walk off once more.

_Kaname P.O.V._

Wandering around aimlessly I found myself alone as the day turned into night. Thinking back when Sesshomaru had slammed me into the tree it really didn't seem that far away and yet… the boy from before along with the roads had just seemed to vanish.

"AH!!! I'm never going to get out of this forest!" I yelled out of frustration as I threw myself down on the ground. Glancing over there was a small stream flowing steadily. Looking down at my hands, which were covered in dirt, I left out a small sigh before I got up. Walking over to the glistening water I bent down. My reflection in the water showed my face with dirt pretty much on each cheek. Placing my hands in the cool water I cupped them together to attempt to wash my face.

"Honestly, what's with that guy?" I mumbled out of anger, "I mean I never asked to his mate…" the word mate made her face cringe a bit in disgust. Lifting my hands out of the water, I began to clean the dirt from my face. Just as I splashed the water up to my face I heard a rustle of leaves come from behind me. Jerking my head quickly I looked to see what it was.

_Sesshomaru P.O.V._

Pushing past the bushes where I heard the stream flowing by I stopped dead in my tracks. She was there, in front of me. Looking back with water dripping off her face. I soon turned my stare to a glare and growled a bit. How had I missed her scent? Was it because I still had her scent on my clothes? And what was she doing still out here in the woods? After all when I had left her by the tree all she had to do was look to the right to find the road that would take her into the village of Akebi. She continued to look at me, her eyes not looking away from mine, Even though I was still a good distance away I could hear her heart beat picking up.

"Sesshomaru…?" she mumbled out as she took her sleeve of her uniform and wiped the water droplets from her face, "…What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her question completely I simply walked past her towards the other end of the stream. I began to slowly undressed a bit to attempt to wash her scent from my clothing. I felt her eyes lingering on me the whole time, looking up at her, her eyes darted down into the water. As I continued to wash them I heard her slowly get to her feet and walk towards a large tree before she sat back down. She stayed completely silent; all that could be heard was the flowing stream and her lite breathing.

Pulling my clothes out to dry on a tree branch I looked over at her, it had been some time since she had washed her face and had gone over towards the tree. She seemed peaceful as she slept, even though demons could have been lurking at every corner. Was it because she was fearless? Or did she feel safe in my presence? Thinking back to the first time he had seen her, it became clear she really wasn't fearless the way she ran and screamed from the demon… Walking over to her I picked her up by the waist and slung her over my shoulder, attempting to be somewhat gentile. With that it was safe to say she was a heavy sleeper since she never woke up once. When that was done I began to run towards the village near the forest of Inu Yasha.

There was no candles a glow in the huts nor was there any sound besides the cicadas chirping in the night. Walking into the village a little bit I placed the girl by the river bank. Glancing down at her in the moonlight I felt my inner demon beginning to call out to me, as if it wanted me to stay with her. Standing back up I took a few steps back and looked over at her sleeping form. A slight pain entered my chest slowly with each step I took farther away from the village, farther from her, but this was for the best… After all I vowed not to become like my father who gave his life for a filthy human female. No matter what my future self was telling me or that Vanishing Sayaka of the South.

**-- Author's Note: **

Well, did you enjoy that chapter? Make sure to let me know in a review! ^.^ After all those comments you guys leave me is what really inspires me to write more!


	11. Chapter 10

So guys I wanna just say… I'm sorry for taking sooooo long! *slumps head* Schools just be ridiculous the last couple of what is now years? Yeah it's really no excuse but still. Anyways, I really wanna thank you all for pming and leaving comments on my youtube about EFY as well as reviewing it and adding it your favs and alerts. I really appreciate it!

Anyways my plan, keyword, is to try and update this within 2 to 3 weeks because I so miss Kana/Sess in my life. No lie D:

Also since it's been so long since I've written in this last I apologize if anyone seems out of character. If they do please let me know so I can try and fix it for the next chapter!

So without further ado here is chapter 10 of Eternity For You, keep in mind this follows the game so some things might seem familiar (we' also still in the set up of Kaname meeting Inu and them, which will be the next chapter really kinda hopefully!) D:

Words: 1,540

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing! D; Kaname, Sesshomaru, and all the other characters (other than Sayaka of the South) belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Bandai.

**Chapter 10**

_Kaname P.O.V. _

"Hey! Are you awake yet?" A voice called out to me. Sighing a little I turned to my side, like I did every morning in bed. Only… something was off… I wasn't laying down and where I was really wasn't that soft. Plus It didn't sound like anyone from home. It wasn't mom or dad and it really wasn't anyone from school either.

Either way I had this sort of déjà vu feeling about his words. Had I heard them before? Had I heard his voice before?

And that's when it hit me! Everything, the falling through the rotten boards in the store house and Sesshomaru's clawed hands around my neck. I felt chills run down my spine at the memory as the bruise on my back ached. Shooting my eyes open, I was instantly blinded by the sunlight that shone brightly over the tiny village in Feudal Japan.

Letting my eyes adjust, I slowly sat up, quite literally since my back was killing me from being slammed into a tree and all. Finally looking up my eyes met a pair of amber orbs, just like Sesshomaru's… only… they were a lot wider and not as narrow and cold. Sitting back a little so I wasn't so close, I got to see the boy at my side better. However, at the sight I felt my heart start to pound frantically in my chest as my memories from yesterday came flooding back into my mind.

"Eh? It…It's you!" I called out completely taken back. The Boy cocked his head to the side as he continued to stare at me.

"H-How are you… still alive? I saw Sesshomaru take you by the throat!" He shouted out at me as he sniffed around me in disbelief his amber eyes wide, "I mean… you're not even injured!"

"I-I don't know." I stammered out as I raised my hand and looked at it. Would he want people to know he helped me? I mean Yeah I didn't really know him or anything besides from my dreams and then at the party where he told me about all this, but he didn't seem like the kind of guy who helped people often at least the one in this time.

Even still I couldn't help myself from asking it, "I-Is he really that bad of a guy?" I mean yeah he was no knight-in-shining armor or anything like that, especially with the way he threatened to kill me earlier but… he didn't seem all that bad. I mean I must sound crazy right now! But… he did heal my hand for me when I cut it the other night and somehow I ended up here. Where ever this is. Maybe? I felt my heart skip a beat and my breath catch a little. I wonder…Did Sesshomaru bring me here? Before I really consider it any longer, the boy began to answer me,

"You've gotta be kidding me. Sesshomaru hate's humans. So how did you get away?" he kept asking his eyes lingering on me as he crossed his arms in annoyance, "Are you gonna tell me or what!" he bellowed in frustrations his dog ears twitching a bit.

"Well I…I gu-guess I just…"

"Inu Yasha!" a frantic yet infuriated voice called out behind us. The boy in front of me finally turned his attention away from me as he stood up straight. His back turned from his as his ears twitched a bit. Following his direction with my own eyes I saw a girl in a school uniform coming our way. A smile spread across my face. 'So I'm not the only normal one here! Thank god!' I cried out to myself, 'Maybe she can help me!'

"We've gotta hurry! There's a demon attacking the village!" she shouted as she grabbed him by the arm before glancing down at me a bit confused at first. She obviously was just as surprised to see me as I was her, "A school uniform?" she piped out as she kept her hazel eyes on me before a blood curdling scream came out of the village,

"Come on, Inu Yasa! Move it!" she shouted her eyes looking down at me before darting back to the dog-eared boy, "It's at the front of the village!"

"W-Wait…" I called out as they both darted away leaving me there by the river bed, which was probably the safest place in the village at this point. Even though I knew I would just get in the way I found myself getting up. There was no way I was just gonna sit here. I mean I took care of that one demon the other day; somehow… maybe I could do it again? Either way I had to try. With that decided I bolted in the same direction as the dog eared boy and the girl had gone just moments ago.

I heard screams in the distance as my feet kicked rocks all about as I sped up. I didn't really know why I was following after them. It's not like I could do anything! Even if I tried to make it seem like some brave feat I was doing by trying to help… I knew the truth. I just didn't want to be alone. At least not in this strange place.

Keeping my pace, I found myself wondering about everyone back home. Mom, dad, Yuki, and Noboyuki…I wonder if anyone's even noticed that I'm gone... I bet dad's probably furious at me for taking so long to get the amulets not to men-

My thoughts were cut short as I reached the entrance of the village. Women were screaming as they began to run past me, while the men grabbed their spears and bow and arrows in a frenzy.

"Kagaome, let's go!" I heard the dog boy call out as the girl with black hair got on his back, "Right!" she called out as they lifted up in the air while the bird like demon crushed a small boy in its clutches. His eyes looking right at me while he let out his final screams as the demon tossed him aside and dodged the arrow shot by the black haired girl. And then…I saw it coming. It was coming for me. My heart stopped and everything become a blur.

_Sesshomaru P.O.V._

"Sesshomaru-sama! When we get near Akebi, do you think I could go in the town for a bit?" I heard Rin ask as she ran up beside me her cheeks rosy from the run. While Jaken came running after her with his staff of heads, obviously set off about the way Rin had run up to me so casually.

"Do whatever you want," I told her in my usual tone as I pressed on down the narrow forest path, the two of them following at my heels without a care in the world. I could hear Jaken whining about having to stop while Rin just hummed cheerfully like she always did.

My thoughts suddenly stopped as I pictured 'her' in my mind. The way her hair shined in the moonlight, the ay her eyes are scowled over at me and even the way she smelled was nearly intoxicating. Even now I could still faintly smell her in the air. My mind questioning what she would be doing if she was here instead of where I left her? Would she be humming along with Rin or…would she be minding her own business in the back? I felt a small pain growing in my chest as my mind continued to wonder about her. That girl… that is supposed to be my mate according to some crazy message from the future.

Ridiculous! what am I saying! I shouldn't even be thinking about 'it'! That human wench! I growled. What powers has she used to try and seduce me! The Lord of the Western Lands! I growled to myself, my inner demon still tugging at me to go near her.

"Ah look! There's the village!" Rin chimed out as she ran up ahead of me before turning back a little, "I'll be back in a little bit Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Child! How dare you run past Lord Sesshomaru like that!" Jaken squawked as he pointed over at her and bat his staff around in frustration. Glancing down at him I gave him a glare before kicking him to the side, "Stop it, Jaken."

"Ehhh Sorry my lord!" he managed to cry out as he picked himself up off the ground. And dusted himself up uneasily. Standing at the edge of the forest, I kept to myself while Jaken kept his eyes on me, almost as if he was trying to read what I was thinking. Luckily one glance at him was enough to scare him back to his sense and issue several squeals of apologies.

Then it hit me. The smell of demons were in the air, a little ways from Akebi it seemed. Narrowing my eyes I glanced over at Jaken who instantly stopped what he was doing,

"Jaken. Wait here for Rin." I found myself saying as I got to me feet and leaped into the sky with one thing on my mind that I hated. Kaname.


	12. Chapter 11

Author Notes: So, I got back into SoTCM today, and found myself writing this. Sadly I was away for so long on this story that I forgot about it and even had to go re-read it to see where I was going with it originally. Then to top things off I had to go play the game some (for this part at least) because I'm still going to try and keep true to the game – with a bit of a twist at the end most likely.

Right now we're still kind of setting up the start of the game so don't expect too much Sesshomaru in this chapter, it's mostly Kaname and the crew. Then next chapter will touch down more on what I had going on chapter 10.

As for life. I'm officially done with college. Got my BA and all. Then on top of things I'm also jobless at the moment so I'm hoping I'll stay in my SoTCM mood and get a few chapters in. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and look forward to more. Please, remember to read and review!

Words: 1,866

**Chapter 11**

_Sesshomaru P.O.V._

The scent was getting stronger and stronger as he rode the wind, jumping from here to there in seconds. It wasn't just one demon that was on its way out past Akebi, but a heard. He could feel his pulse quicken as he, the great lord of the western lands, began to worry; especially as Kaname's scent began to mix into the others. Even if she wasn't in the fight just yet she was going to be within a few minutes, hell maybe even seconds. I have to get there he roared to himself as he began to quicken his pace as fast as he could.

_Kaname P.O.V. _

"Inu Yasha, go get some water!"

"Why should I do it?" She heard a familiar voice all out in aggravation. That voice… is it Dog Ears? That's right… Dog Ears and that girl. The village was under attack and I followed them. But then… that Crow… its glowing red eyes and extended claws coming at her. The very thought was enough to wake her up in an instant as a cold chill began to run throughout her body; her eyes still blurred.

"…The cr-crow," she managed to utter out as her eyes fell hazily on the young girl by her side. Seemingly surprised by her sudden reaction the young girl placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry it's gone…Are you ok though? " she heard the girl ask her. Well, I seem to be all right.Looking herself over it didn't look like she had any injuries at least any new ones. Though truthfully looking at my situation, being sucked into the past and having the one guy who's ever confessed to me, choke me at first sight, while being chased by demons who wanted to eat me… isn't the best feeling in the world.

"Not really…" I finally said a bit defeated, "What happened?"

"You just started glowing and before we knew it the demon was gone…It was actually pretty impressive."

"It was just like in the woods that time," Inu Yasha spat out from where he stood on the other end of the room clearly over it. Ignoring him, the raven haired girl looked back at me. So it was that strange light again… I wonder what it is. Thankfully, the girl didn't ask me about it and instead asked me something else. Something I could definitely answer. "What's your name?"

"Kaname Kururugi…" I replied as I lowered my head a bit to try and be polite. I mean she did look like she was a bit older than me. Maybe by a year or two…

"I see," she replied with a fragile smile. "Well I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm in ninth grade and this is Inu Yasha." She told me as she pointed over to the boy with dog ears. So his name is Inu Yasha? What a strange name, though I guess it kind of suits him if I think about it.

"I guess you came from the present too," I heard her say as she scanned me up and down from uniform to shoe. Once her eyes came back to my face I nodded.

"Yes. I fell down a hole in the storage house and all of a sudden I was in the woods." I explained a bit frantic. Sure I knew I was going to come here thanks to my so called 'mate', but he never told me the when or how. Not to mention where I was going to turn up. Then he didn't even help me out. That big jerk. It's all his fault I'm here! I should have just ignored him. Biting my lip a bit frustrated I looked back up at the girl uneasily.

"Well, don't freak out but this is the Feudal era," I heard Kagome say finally as she cracked open a water bottle and took a quick drink of it.

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. I mean, I knew that much. Should I tell her I know all this already? Then again… what should I say if she asks me how I know it? I can't possibly tell them I met a demon called Sesshomaru, who pretty much confessed his love for me, and then told me about how I would come back here! I'd sound like a total nutcase. Plus! Inu Yasha… doesn't seem to like Sesshomaru I mean he did ask me about what happened before but I really don't want to think about it. Guess I'll just have to play along with her. All right, here I go.

"The Feudal era!" I called out with surprise, my eyes wide, " You mean, the time of Nobunaga Oda and when guns first came to Japan?"

"Yes, I'm sure it's surprising but it's true"

"It can't be," I continued as I glanced around at the people walking around in the village in their kimonos and weird hairstyles. I clearly wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Or at least a modern one. Even so I had to keep it up. Forcing some tears, I soon was playing the role of damsel in distress my own voice shaking with each word I managed to bawl out.

"I couldn't believe it at first either." Kagome added as she looked down at the ground for a moment almost as if she was recalling her first time coming here as well.

Keeping up my façade I went on, "But, I've only read about the Feudal era in textbooks. This is absurd! I was even attacked by demons!"

Feeling her pat my back reassuringly I couldn't help but calm down a bit, even if I was faking most of it. I mean underneath everything, I was just a 14 year old girl lost and far from home… Mom…Dad… I wonder if they'll be looking for me. I know, dad will have to at one point or another. He did want me to get that extra box of amulets after all… But then… what if they did start looking for me but I can't make it back.

Am I going to be stuck here forever where there are no cars, police stations, shampoo, and supermarkets? The more I thought about it the more terrified I was becoming and my real nerves were being to go astray.

"I see… Looks like you made it out okay though," she replied with a sigh of relief, "Don't worry, this village is safe. You can stay here for awhile"

"Thank you, Kagome. I'm really glad you're here," I told her with a smile as I rubbed my tears away from my face. It was the truth. I wasn't lying. I wouldn't know what to do, if I really didn't have anyone from home here with me.

"I don't get it. Just a minute ago you were bawling, and now you've gone all sweet on us," Inu Yasha growled out as his ears twitched in annoyance.

"Don't be rude, Inu Yasha. You'd be bawling too if you had to go through all that," Kagome defended me as she shot him a death glare.

"Ffft" he growled as he crossed his arms over his chest before glaring right back at her, "Reminds me of someone else that cries all the time."

"What do you mean by that?" she fired back clearly getting mad, "You're the one that's always mad."

"Me? Always mad?" he replied as he took a few steps closer to them, " Yeah right."

"See you're mad right now!" Kagome called over to him as she pointed at him, her finger dangerously reaching right across my nose, " You are so short tempered."

"You're the one that's so touchy. You're always losing your temper."

Backing up a little so that I wasn't right in the line of fire, I listened to them banter on. I couldn't help but grin a little as they did it. It was just so natural. Nothing like how my friends and I act. I mean, we've got nothing on this kind of friendship. They didn't even tell me they had boyfriends! Who knows what else they've been keeping from me! Feeling my grin falter a bit, I bit my lip.

"You guys really get along, huh?" I found myself saying before I could stop myself.

"What?" Kagome replied while Inu Yasha growled once again. "Hey, what are you saying? Who does she think she is?"

Noticing how Inu Yasha began to crack his knuckles in anger, Kagome shook her head disapprovingly, "Oh, stop it."

"Don't be shy." I couldn't help but tease a little, since Inu Yasha really didn't scare me as much as the other demon I'd encountered, plus it was nice. Or at least it felt nice; you know to have someone who you could fight with, even if you did grow tired of it at one point. It really was making me wonder just what I did have back home.

It's not like I don't have anyone. I have my mom and my dad and of course Yuka too. But I wonder... will I ever be able to be _that _close with anyone?

"Never mind, don't you need to go back to the well?" he hissed back at me. Cocking my head a little I couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

I mean I totally didn't remember seeing any well, let alone knowing that there even was one. However, before he could elaborate on it Kagome added her two cents.

"Ah, that's right!" Kagome practically exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in an eureka moment.

"What do you mean?" I continued still baffled by their words. What well were they talking about? And why was it such a big deal? Sesshomaru never mentioned it when he told me about the past. Come to think of he didn't tell me a lot of things about this time. Ugh, why am I still thinking about him. I should be trying to find a way home. He did make it pretty clear that he had no interest in me… Feeling her heart clench a bit at the thought she tuned back into the two before her.

"Behind this village there's a well called Bone-Eater's Well.," Kagome finally explained as she pointed down one of the village pathways, "You see, the well connects our time to Feudal Japan. That's how I got here."

"You mean…"

"You may be able to go back if you pass through there," she concluded with a smile.

"Really!" I found myself saying in disbelief, my nerves settling a bit. If that's the case then I should be able to make it home before mom and dad worry too much.

But then… what about what he said? The one back home… Sesshomaru, he really seemed like he was telling me the truth back then…but the one I met here…. He's different. Shaking a bit, she felt his murderous grip on her throat once more as her memories of her first night in the Feudal era flooded into her thoughts.

All the pain and terror she'd gone through seemed to erupt…And before she knew it, she'd made her choice.

"Please… take me there, Kagome!"


End file.
